O Réveillon da Equipe Dungeon
by AnaPhantomhive
Summary: A Equipe Dungeon decide fazer uma festa de ano novo, mas sem a permissão do Técnico Steel, o que acaba causando confusão. Esta Fanfic faz arte do projeto one-shots de férias.


**Aqui está minha Fanfic de ano novo com a maravilhosa equipe Dungeon formado pelos lindos: Zeo Abyss, Toby, Masamune Kadoya e King!**

**Boa Leitura! ;)**

**...**

Era 31 de Dezembro de 2013, o ano novo está chegando e a equipe Dungeon quer comemorar com uma grande festa!

- Então, Masamune, como vamos comemorar o ano novo? - Pergunta Zeo

- Festa! - Diz Masamune

- Mas o Técnico Steel nunca vai deixar nós fazemos uma festa. - Diz Toby

- Bom, você tem razão

- Nós faremos sem a permissão dele - Diz King

- Mas só nos quatro?

- Sim, os amigos da equipe Dungeon!

- Então temos que deixar o Técnico Steel bem longe - Diz Zeo

- Não se preocupe, eu vou colocar sonífero no água dele

- Isso vai dar certo, King? - Pergunta Toby

- Claro que vai, não é, Masamune?

- Sim, ainda bem que o Owen e os outros estão em um acampamento

- Com certeza, eles poderiam arruinar tudo. - Diz Zeo

- Sim, King pegue o sonífero que eu pego a água

- Ok, vamos lá.

King pegou o sonífero e Masamune pegou a água, Zeo colocou o sonífero na água e Toby levou a água até o Técnico Steel, assim que ele bebeu, caiu no sono e os amigos comemorar o sucesso da primeira etapa do plano.

- Hora da Etapa 2: A Decoração e a Música - Diz Masamune

- Toby e Zeo, vocês precisam ir comprar a decoração - Diz King

- Ok - Dizem os dois e vão comprar a decoração

King e Masamune estava escolhendo as musicas do pen-drive de Zeo para colocar na TV e eles poderem curtir a festa.

- Nossa, o Zeo só tem música boa, mas será que o pen-drive entra na TV

- Entra, tem uma entrada USB

- Ok.

King viu as fotos que estavam no pen-drive do rapaz e chorou de emoção quando viu uma foto de Masamune, Zeo e Toby quando crianças.

- Masamune, eu queria ter conhecido você, o Toby e o Zeo antes

- Calma, King, calma.

- Nossa que amor o de vocês dois - Diz Toby entrado no local com duas sacolas na mão sendo acompanhado de Zeo.

- Já voltaram?

- Não deu pra comprar muita coisa, porque o Zeo quebrou um dos jarros da loja e fomos expulsos.

- Isso é o bastante - Diz Masamune olhando para a sacola

- Como você quebrou o jarro, Zeo? - Pergunta King

- Bom, eu estava tentando pegar um chocolate do caixa sem que ninguém visse, mas quando eu fui pegar acabei batendo na mesa na qual o jarro estava, ele caiu e quebrou, mas eu consegui pegar quatro barras de chocolate.

- Você roubou?

- Não, eu deixei o dinheiro no caixa antes de sair

- Ufa, achei que eu ia ser preso por sua causa. - Suspira Toby aliviado

Zeo entregou uma barra a Toby, outra a King e outra a Masamune e ficou com uma, os quatro decidiram guardar as barras para comer depois, Masamune pegou um marcador e colocou seu nome na embalagem de sua barra e depois colocou o nome dos amigos nas embalagens das respectivas barras de cada um depois guardou as quatro na geladeira.

Depois os quatro rapazes arrumaram o ginásio.

- Hora da Etapa 3: Festa!

Os quatro amigos sentaram no sofá e escolheram uma música começaram a dançar feito malucos depois Masamune soltou uma bomba de confete e as horas passaram assim as 23:00 os quatro rapazes saíram do ginásio e foram até uma praia.

- Isso é hora de estarmos em uma praia, por acaso? - Pergunta Toby

- Vamos pular sete ondinhas!

Os quatro pularam sete ondinhas e começaram a jogar areia um no outro, depois sentaram se na areia e começaram a contar a contagem regressiva

- 10, 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 , 0

Masamune preparou uma surpresas para os amigos, as 00:00 em ponto, no céu apareceu uma mensagem na qual estava escrita o seguinte: "Meus amigos, Zeo, Toby e King mais um ano juntos quero dizer que eu amo vocês! ass: Masamune Kadoya"

- Ah, Masamune, que amor – Diz King o abraçando

Zeo e Toby se juntam ao abraço, depois os quatro voltam para o ginásio e se surpreende com o Técnico Steel !

- Seus pestes, arrumem essa bagunça!

Steel foi dormir novamente deixando a equipe arrumando tudo.

E assim foi o ano novo da equipe Dungeon

...

**Quem gostou? Eu adorei escrever essa história e espero que tenham gostado dela.**

**P. S : Hoje vou ter que comemorar em dobro, pois é aniversário da minha mãe.**

**Kissus, AnaKido**


End file.
